The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming a toner image on a sheet.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus including an intermediate transfer belt disposed to face a plurality of photosensitive drums. A plurality of primary transfer rollers are disposed on an inner peripheral surface of the intermediate transfer belt to face the plurality of photosensitive drums. Further, the intermediate transfer belt is supported by a drive roller and a driven roller, and is circulatingly moved along a predetermined circulating direction. The drive roller is disposed to face a secondary transfer roller, and forms a secondary transfer nip portion in cooperation with the secondary transfer roller.
In the technique as described above, a conductive member configured to come into contact with the inner peripheral surface of the intermediate transfer belt is disposed between the drive roller, and a primary transfer roller disposed on the most-downstream side among the plurality of primary transfer rollers in the circulating direction of the intermediate transfer belt. The conductive member is grounded, and leak current of a primary transfer bias voltage to be applied to the primary transfer roller, or leak current of a secondary transfer bias voltage to be applied to the drive roller flows in the conductive member.